1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to financial trading systems. More specifically, it is directed to a method and device for market-maker risk management through automatic quote risk monitoring and quote modification in an automated trading system.
2. Description of the Related Art
1. Option Trading
Option contracts are traded publicly on many exchanges throughout the world.
These securities, referred to generally as “options,” convey certain rights to buy or sell an underlying stock, commodity, or other security at a fixed price for a specific period of time—until expiration for an American-style option or at expiration for a European-style option. All option contracts that trade on U.S. securities exchanges are issued, guaranteed and cleared by the Options Clearing Corporation (OCC). OCC is a registered clearing corporation with the SEC.
The potential loss to the buyer of an option can be no greater than the initial premium paid for the contract, regardless of the performance of the underlying stock. This allows an investor to control the amount of risk assumed. On the contrary, the seller of the option, in return for the premium received from the buyer, assumes the risk of being assigned the obligation to buy or sell the underlying security if the contract is exercised. Therefore, writing options can lead to large potential exposure.
Further background information may be obtained from the book “OPTIONS, Special Concepts and Trading Strategies,” The Options Institute, The Educational Division of the Chicago Board Options Exchange, Second Edition, McGraw Hill (1995), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Open Outcry Trading and Automated Exchanges
Many trading systems utilize what is known as an open outcry method of trading. In the open outcry system, market-makers are required to make a two-sided market by providing a bid and offer quote in all option series. The market-makers typically communicate verbally or visually with contra traders indicating their willingness to buy and sell various quantities of securities. Because the market-makers have personal control over the types and number of contracts traded, they can adjust their trading strategies as their positions change. In this way, the market-makers can manage their exposure, or risk, associated with their holdings by adjusting their quotes to favor trades that would tend to hedge away unwanted exposure.
In an automated trading environment, a certain amount of control is lost when a market-maker has issued quotes in a large number of option series. The quotes are typically recorded in the automated and computer-based trading system, and matched up automatically with orders that enter the system electronically. With the proliferation of computer trading systems and increased communication speeds, the rate at which trades may be executed by an automated system far surpass the rate of trades that occur in an open outcry system. The speeds are such that the rapidity of trades may exceed the market-maker's ability to adapt his or her position. Specifically, one disadvantage of automated trading systems is that a number of automatic trades may occur within a very short time that results in an unacceptable risk being assumed by a market-maker. That is, the trades may occur so rapidly that the market-maker is unable to withdraw or modify his quotes in a timely manner.
There exist software tools that can analyze stock and option portfolios in close to real time. Market data is provided to the software analysis tools and used to evaluate the risk associated with stock and option portfolios. In addition, the tools may provide recommendations for trades and quotes and automated submission of those trades and quotes. However, even if a market-maker utilizes such a computer-implemented automated position analysis tool to revise or cancel quotes, the software tools may be unable to act in time given the speed at which an automated trading exchange system is capable of executing incoming orders. In particular, one aspect of existing exchange systems is that transactions are received and processed in the order received. Thus, even if a market-maker responds immediately using an automated software tool, the exchange may have a message queue containing additional orders that will be processed before the exchange system receives and processes the market-maker's quote cancellation request.
The result is that a market-maker who is willing to take on a predetermined level of risk must limit the number of quotes or the depth (quantity) of each quote to ensure that rapid trades do not result in an unacceptable aggregate risk, rather than issuing quotes having greater depth and breadth (where the filling of a single quote might reach the market-maker's risk limit). Thus, a market-maker's limited control over risk management may have the undesirable effect of hindering the liquidity of the market.
It would therefore be desirable to have a trading exchange system and method for automatically canceling, regenerating, or modifying quotes under certain trading conditions.